Doctor Who Series One
by Revfew
Summary: Following on from Doctor Who and the Tempergron! The Doctor and Maxine travel through the Vortex, fighting foes and saving worlds!
1. The Three Wise Men Part One

"The ship sent a sparkling tail across the night sky, as its occupants hurriedly prepared for an explosive-if-not-death-inducing landing. Their pod, sleek and golden, skid across the sand, burning brightly. A door opened, and the three pilots fled nervously. They stumbled as their ship, their home, erupted in a beautifully depressing array of flames.

But they had no time to marvel at such a wondrous sight, for they had to run. They were scampering timidly from the being who chased. The being who chased was the being who crashed them, tried to kill them. And they in turn were the beings who angered the being who chased."

The speaker was interrupted by a tall man, who coughed what sounded like "fiction". He was sat next to a woman, in her twenties, with a black-ponytail and an embarrassed, irritated look on her face. Silently they argued, resulting in her punching him in the arm and pointing at the speaker, who continued irritated.

"The beings who angered the being who chased took refuge, on a planet they knew as Salvatorus. But to the millions of non-beings, it was known as Earth. Some beings say the beings who angered the being who chased still reside on Salvatorus, waiting for the correct minute to return to the homeworld."

The man hopped up and ran outside, his friend following him in a confused state. She turned, gave a smile and a polite nod to the speaker, before re-commencing the chase.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

"What was that all about?"

"Christmas present for you. Sort of. It's more a chance for me to show off really."

"What happened to 'fiction'?"

"Fiction was thrown out, along with questioning and that woman's annoying voice. For a bit. Anyway, did you pick up where the beings supposedly crashed? Cos I did!"

"Where then, Mr JoyJoy?"

"The Middle East. I'd say Israel, maybe Bethlehem at a push. About 6 AD."

"So?"

"So let's go then."

"You're actually serious."

"And you're actually slowing us down. Get a move on!"

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

The TARDIS arrived in the middle of an expansive desert. The sun shone, burning the sand beneath its kingdom like a child burns ants with a magnifying glass.

"Wow...that's hot." Maxine said, shielding her eyes.

"No need for compliments."

She scowled. He took two steps forward and stumbled, prompting a fit of giggles from his companion. He unearthed the sand.

"Well, that's certainly unexpected."

It was a smooth, curved metal panel, containing three pouches. He opened each and looked inside.

"Okay...so, years out of date. Maybe a remnant...oh, you're not going to believe this!"

"What is it?"

"Gold, frankincense and myrrh."

"Serious?!"

He scanned them with the sonic.

"Definitely. Three aliens, avoiding another scarier alien, while carrying gold, frankincense and myrrh. This is way too cool!"

They turned but were blocked by three figures. They were dressed in fine, decorative robes, and wore turbans. But they weren't human. Rather, they were made of some metal, their heads a thick mound with a smooth, engraved panel for a face.

"Oh, right."

"Who are you?" one asked, growling.

"I, um..I'm the Doctor. She's Maxine, my companion."

"If anything you're my companion."

"Not now. Anyway, what race are you?"

"We are the three Maghi. The only Maghi in existence!"

"And what exactly are you doing on earth?"

"We were...halted, by The Herhed. The being-"

"-who chased because you were the beings who angered the being who chased. Yeah, we know that. What we don't know is how you angered the Herhed."

"We shall explain later. Come, the Herhed forces stalk the sands."

"How d'you mean?"

"The nomads, they have been swayed by the Herhed. We were almost eliminated once we encountered them the first time."

"And where are they now?"

"We do not know. They hide in the sands, awaiting the quiet attack."

They walked ahead.

"Doctor, can we trust them?"

"Well...I don't know. There's something off. If, and only if, this lot are inspired by the biblical three wise men, then there's something I'm missing...anyway, let's just follow them and hope they don't horribly maim us!"

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

They arrived at a small camp, with a nice, little fire and a trio of tents.

"Sit, rest your weary legs. We must journey on tomorrow!"

"Where are we going, exactly?"

"Further into the desert. We must get as far away as possible from the Herhed!"

The three beings entered a tent.

"Come on. May as well turn in."

"Doctor, I'm..."

"Go on."

"I'm not a believer."

"Never said you were."

"I know...it's just that...when I was young, before I knew I didn't buy into it, we learned about the three wise men. Christmas and all that."

"Let me guess: Herhed sounds like Herod?"

"Glad I'm not the only one who noticed."

"Probably nothing. You should get some rest. Long walk tomorrow and all that."

"Goodnight then."

The next morning was an early one. There was a revelation: the sun burnt brighter and equally hotter in the early hours. It felt like millennia since they'd set off, whereas in reality it had only been about two hours.

"Can't we stop?"

"Silence, human. We must tread on fluttering, viciously quickening wings. No delays!"

"What did you do to anger the Herhed anyway?"

"It is a travesty that we Maghi do not believe in mentioning."

"That's not an excuse..."

"Doctor..."

"...I mean, it'd have to be something pretty big.."

"Doctor!"

"Wha-oh. That's...not...good..."

Ahead of them was a pointed, shining cylinder. A door opened and a tall, horned figure exited. It had glowing, green eyes, and navy skin. Its hands were topped-off by long, razor-like talons, and it had hoof-like feet. Atop its head sat an awkwardly placed crown, made of knives.

"I have a terrible feeling that that's the Herhed..."

"Then your feelings are well-made, mortal. For I am the Herhed. And you are...how do humanity put it?...ah yes: toast!"


	2. The Three Wise Men Part Two

"Well...we'd ought to run right now."

The Doctor, Maxine and the three Maghi turned on the spot and sprinted across the sand, repeatedly losing any footing they had. The Herhed was floating behind them, laughing in a somewhat giddy manner.

"Beings! Do not bother trying! Succumb to the power!"

Surprisingly, one of the Maghi stopped.

"Yes! Yes my child! Come forth to the power! Feel it course through your veins, into your heart and mind! Feed on the power!"

"No! Keep running! Come on!"

"You waste your breath."

They didn't stop running, one member of their party gone. They got about a mile away before they noticed they weren't being followed anymore.

"We can stop here."

"Not really. Now, you lot! Is there anything that can get rid of mister shouty?"

"We...had a theory..."

"Go on."

"...sound seems to disrupt the Herhed's concentration...makes him weaker...more vulnerable."

"Great! Brilliant! I've got a speaker and some jumper cables in the TARDIS...which is...West...no, East!"

"South, Doctor."

"I knew that."

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

"Little bit here...and bingo! Wahey!"

He clapped his hands together, before forming two thumbs-up.

"We sense the Herhed."

"Dunno whether to be ecstatic or crying. Probably both."

Sure enough, the floating form rose towards them.

"You were...foolish, to say the least."

"Look who's talking, Mr 'my auntie gave me horrible socks for Christmas and now I'm always forced to wear them'! You look ridiculous!"

"You waste your final breaths with petty insults?!"

"I have too many final breaths to waste. Now, would you mind if I fell right now?" He took a dive headfirst into the ground, as the speaker behind him pounded into the Herhed. But instead of growing weak, he...grew. Taller and wider, gaining more muscle.

"I...thought that might happen. Oh dear. Well, you lot made a fool of me!"

"Wait...so..."

"I should've gone on my hunch. You were right, Maxine. They're working for the Herhed."

"You see the truthful path."

"You see, the Herhed's a parasitic farmer. And the Maghi are his pesticides. Sent out to kill whatever they find before he arrives."

"Well done, traveller. We pondered when you would have enlightenment."

"You're obviously thick, then."

"Why so?"

"Because that wasn't sound. It was pure energy."

"And this carries what importance?"

"Big being like you, thrives off of pure sound. Did their screams do anything to you? Oh, by the way, Maxine: don't breath it in!"

Suddenly the Herhed began to shake uncontrollably, his limbs flopping like a helpless fish. There was an underplayed pop, and a cloud of smoke evaporated.

"Your friend couldn't handle the power by the look of it."

The two remaining Maghi growled.

"Now's a good time to run!"he yelled, grabbing his companion by the hand and bursting into a hard sprint. The Maghi were quick and silent, only the hiss of their joints audible. Up ahead, the land flattened out, a sure sign of change.

"Maxine! You go left and I go right!"

"Why?!"

"Unless you want to become a broken pile of nothing, run left!"

So she did, narrowly avoiding the sheer drop-off. The Maghi instinctively stopped too. One stooped over her, while the other dragged the Doctor over.

"You too will pay for ruining the Herhed's plan. For years he had plotted for universal rule. And for what? An idiot to defeat him?!"

"Well...it takes two idiots...to not do their...job." he panted.

"Explain."

But he didn't have to. Two pairs of hands dragged the Maghi to the ground and began to beat them with rocks and clubs. One rose a spear, stabbing one of the aliens through the face. The other smacked a rock at the other Maghi's head, killing it too.

"There...could've been a better way." the Doctor sighed, looking at the dead aliens.

"At least it's over."

"Yeah. Come on. I don't want these two turning on us."

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

"and the beings who angered the being who chased were revealed to be tricksters to the brave ones. And the brave ones knew. The Tricksters were banished to the sleep forever, as a punishment for crimes. As for the brave ones? Well, they went on. They vanished into legend. And what a legend it was."


	3. Athazagoraphobia Part One

The High consult strode hurriedly towards the Majesty Monarch, who sat atop a golden monolithic throne. His Majesty Monarch stroked his large, brownish-grey chin, his fat, murky eyes adopting his power-crazed soul. His short, twig-like legs flopped helplessly down the front, while his chunky arms leaned against the supports of his comfortable resting place.

"My High Allpowerful Lord, an omen comes from the Cencerich!"

"Read it to Me!" He wheezed obnoxiously, wrapping his tongue around his large, gapped cylinders of teeth.

"My High Allpowerful Lord, it is hard to describe into your beautiful words. It tells of a blue box, and a man who commands time like you lovingly command your people!"

"Poppycock! What importance does this bring to me, anyway?!"

"My High Allpowerful Lord!The Cencerich tells that this man will crumble your empire and reduce your name to rubble!"

"This man...does it tell of his name?"

"My High Allpowerful Lord, his name...is the Doctor!"

_**Birmingham, 1995 **_

The coffin of Barbara Wright was lowered slowly into the fresh grave. The Reverend noticed the two people, the man and the woman, who watched on from afar. Her husband, Ian, began to shovel dirt onto the coffin. The man who watched came closer, and tapped the husband on the shoulder.

"Please, let me help?"

The husband looked flabbergasted, and immediately denied the request.

"Ian, please. Just look in my eyes."

The husband looked into them, slowly receiving a wave of realisation.

"It can't be...you're...you can't be him. I mean, you're not old, or crotchety. You're young, and could do with a haircut!"

"Ian, look behind me. Please."

The crowd (a relatively small one, of five) turned and saw a blue police box, outside of which stood a woman with black hair.

"Oh my goodness...Doctor..."

A tear rolled down his cheek, as he hugged this stranger, who in turn shovelled dirt atop the coffin.

"What ever happened to Vicki?"

"She fell in love, Ian. She fell in love just like the others."

"Goodbye, my old friend."

"Goodbye...Checkerton."

"You never did get that right."

"I was a doddery young man. And that's what made me what I am today. Take care...I'll miss you."

They hugged one last time, before the stranger and the woman entered the box. It began to grate and wheeze and whir, vanishing into thin air. They looked to the husband, who smiled and cried tears of happiness.

_**Inside the TARDIS**_

"Now then, where you wanna go now?"

"Doctor, I can tell you're not ok."

He wiped the tears from his eyes and started to mess with the console.

"I'm all right."

"How come we had to visit all those people then? Like that retired air hostess, and that Benton guy. And don't forget when you went all stalker and watched that ginger woman and her grandfather!"

"How about we go to the planet Barcelona? I keep telling myself I'm going there but I never do!"

Before she could retort the scanner burst into life. It was a news tv channel.

"You have TV?"

"Intergalactic BBC news, sort of. Never really found a use for it, never picked up CBBC either."

A gaunt, frog-like face zoomed into focus, shocking Maxine. It licked its lips, and blinked rapidly.

"The people of Frexx demand the arrival of the Blue-Boxed Doctor, at once! If he or she does not arrive, we shall aggravate the universe!"

The monitor switched itself off and remained off.

"Did that just happen, or am I going insane?"

The Doctor ran energetically around the console, a look of enjoyed determination in his eye.

"Both!" he yelled, as the ship began to fling itself around. He clung awkwardly, pulling levers and almost smashing switches.

"What's happening?!" she shouted to him, gripping with all her might to the railings.

"We're jumping a time-track! Or at least we're trying not to! Don't worry!"

"I should be worrying, shouldn't I?"

"Yes, but I didn't want to tell you that."

He grunted, straining his back and pulling an out-of-place metal ring on a chain from the base of the console. Sparks burst into the air around him as the object popped out, and the shaking stopped.

"Phew!" he sighed, falling to the ground. He got up again, sweat on his brow.

"So, uh, we're safe?"

"For now, yes. I just managed to avoid the other time-tracks, luckily. Would've been awkward if I didn't. Now, in response to your earlier question, I just wanted to see some old friends. Come along Vaughn!"

Outside was a vast landscape of amber fields, tended by an abundant array of clothed workers, who resembled frogs. They looked extremely worn out and saggy, the signs of frozen depression on their brows.

"There's someone coming." he said, as the face from before appeared, this time complete with his body.

"You are the Doctor?"

"Yes."

"You are to come with me. His Allpowerful Lord, Majesty Monarch awaits."

"Hang on. You look like frogs. Not that there's anything wrong with looking like frogs. I was a frog once, really not fun. Anyway, you're not Urbankans by any chance?"

"Who?"

"I know, I forget who they are sometimes. Now take me to your leader!"

They were led up a diamond stairway, to a suspended platform. There was a chute, which seemed to lead underground.

"In."

They were pushed inside, and commenced plummeting in a tremendously quick fashion.

"Doctor, what do we do now?!"

"Close your eyes and yell 'Geronimo!'"

The duo landed with an overly weighted thud on a see-through lump. Ahead of them was an amber-lit corridor. At the end of the corridor was a door. And behind the door...who knew.

"How do we get back?"

"That's the thing...we don't. Because whatever's behind that door...it's not going to let us go..."

"So what now?"

"We go and find out why we can't go back."

They opened the door, and were stunned. They were in a wide, golden throne room. There was, naturally, a throne. And on this sat a large, frog-like creature, who had extremely twig-like legs, which ended in a foot which resembled a flower. He wore purple robes, and smiled intensely.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor, this is-"

"SILENCE! I am the Majesty Monarch. You are the Doctor?"

"Yep, although try not to tell anyone I'm here."

"Then you must die."

"Okay...not the welcome I was hoping for..."


	4. Athazagoraphobia Part Two

The thing beckoned in two guards.

"Take the woman to the fields. Leave him here, we must discuss his death together."

Maxine was dragged, kicking and screaming, from the chamber.

"Now, Doctor. Do you have any preferred means of death?"

"Yeah, it's called allowing me to live. Seriously, why do I have to die...again..."

"You have a good wit!"

"Thanks."

"I detest humour."

"Oh."

"It doesn't matter, Doctor. You'll be dead within the hour anyway."

"Hang on. That's the one thing I don't get: why do you want to kill me?"

"Our prophet, the Cencerich, has foretold of a time, a moment, in which you destroy me and my empire. I will not permit the destruction of my work!"

"And I can guarantee that I won't destroy anything you worked on...probably. Hopefully. Maybe. We'll see. I digress."

"Decapitation!"

"Sorry?"

"That's how we'll dispatch you! Head clean off. May be a bit of blood but don't you worry, we'll clean it up."

"No offense, but I'd rather keep my head if that's okay."

"Acid then."

"Not a big fan of painfully dissolving flesh."

"Is there any death you don't object to?"

"Let me see...no, sorry."

"You know what, Doctor, I am beginning to warm to you. I'll still kill you, but I'll let you meet a friend of mine first."

"The Cencerich, I presume. Look at me, grinning like a small kid on Christmas morning! Even with the incoming threat of intolerable death I'm excited!"

The Cencerich's room was covered in scribbles and wiring. The man himself was in a corner, staring blankly into nothingness.

"Blue Box Man Brings Destruction." he wheezed, with a slight facial tick.

"I'm not that bad. Most of the time."

"The Cencerich lost his mind fifteen years ago. Yet he hasn't predicted incorrectly since then."

"Fifteen years ago...I wonder."

He took out the sonic screwdriver and scanned the area. His eyes widened.

"Woah mama!"

"What is the meaning of this, 'woah mama'?"

"It means that the time vortex has been leaking into here for...wow, fifteen years. Feeding on his mind, giving him complete access to the future and the past, across space...imagine the headaches. Reason why he's been driven insane; it's like looking into billions of windows and seeing nothing but paint dry and murder."

"Then he could tell me...say, if the monument would be present in the future?"

"Monument?"

"My monument, to my glory. I wish not to be forgotten, I fear being forgotten. Since I was a little boy, when my mother moved on to the soul-side. No one remembered her little child, abandoned in a derelict birthing chamber!"

"Athazagoraphobia...dangerous thing to dangerous people."

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

Maxine was surrounding by human-sized, human-like frogs, who tilled the earth and placed blocks. Some carved out golden marble under the threat of flogging. Some lay, full of everything but a breath, face down on the earth.

"You! Work!" someone shouted at her. They were on horseback.

"On what?!"

"You have gutsy! The earth lies around you, give it work! Or better yet, go and aid in the monument construction!"

Unwillingly she walked to the others placing blocks.

"A newcomer." one laughed. Maxine wasn't sure if this was for or against her.

"Unfortunately."

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

"But why a monument? Why not scientific research, books, streaking in front of a queen? The likelihood that anyone not from here seeing the monument is slim."

"Ah, but I know that. And you know this."

"That scanner trick...you're going to lure people here for no reason. And what then?"

"We maroon them."

"And when the planet becomes overrun?"

"We begin a planet-wide massacre. Kill off as many as needed and continue."

"Y'know, back on Earth there was a man like you."

"Oh, and what happened to him? Was he remembered?"

"Yes. But for the wrong reasons."

"Then I shall be remembered for every reason."

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

She was joined by a thin, old male. He hissed at the guards when they couldn't hear, then turned to her.

"I am Urbank. Who are you?"

"Uh, Maxine. Hang on, did you say your name was Urbanka?"

"Yes, Urbanka 7. My father, rest he in the spirit side, was Urbanka 6, and his father Urbanka 5. What of you? What number Maxine are you?"

"Well, technically my name's Florella."

"Then why mask your identity?"

"Because Florella's an ugly, repellent name!"

Urbanka laughed, before snapping his head downwards. She followed suit, as the guards passed them.

"Do you enjoy this work?" she whispered.

"It is all we truly know. We are born and die working out here, constructing the monument."

"And you've never tried to revolt?"

"What is this word you speak of?"

"Revolt. Like a revolution? Y'know, taking over by force?"

"Why on this planet would we do that?!"

"To gain control of your own life! To not be some play-thing! To have your own ideas, your own home!"

"This thought...it sounds appealing! I shall spread it amongst our allies as quickly as possible!"

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

The Cencerich perked up for a moment.

"HE IS DRIVEN MAD BY THE THOUGHT AND TAKES THE DECISION. HE MAKES HISTORY AND YET TAKES THE LIVES!"

"Well someone's in for a bad day at the office."

"I SEE A BEING...IT HUNTS FOR THE DOCTOR!"

The Doctor froze at this. The Cencerich continued.

"THE BEING KNOWS THE DOCTOR. HE HAS SPARRED AND LOST HIS RAPIER. HE HAS WAITED SO LONG IN ISOLATION, TRAPPED IN A WORLD HE WISHED NOT HAVE. HE HAS A NAME."

"What is it?! What's his name?!"

"HA HA HA HA HE HA HA!"

Majesty Monarch laughed too.

"My dear chap, we couldn't resist a joke before your death. He may be insane, but he has humour."

"I thought you detest humour."

"In certain circumstances, yes. Now come, come. Now's not the time for life!"

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

Urbanka looped his arm around a guards neck and dragged him down, knocking out the oppressor.

"Good! Now come on, we've got to save the Doctor!"

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

He was lined up outside the Cencerich's room, an execution squad getting ready. There was an unexpected clatter, and a group of angered workers rounded the corner. A hand dragged the Doctor out of the way.

"Maxine! Finally, a face that wants to kill me less! Surprised you managed to get a resistance ready so quickly."

"Well...they're smart and easily convinced! Now, we going?"

"Hang on." he said, turning back to the crowd. Majesty Monarch was bloody. He spotted the Doctor.

"YOU!"

"Buh bye!"

"I WILL NOT BE FORGOTTEN! I REFUSE TO BE FORGOTTEN!"

His screams were drowned out as they got further away and closer to the TARDIS.

"Oh, by the way. Y'know how you mentioned Urbanka?"

"Yes..."

"Well, let's just say this planet's in different hands from now on."

"What? How do you mean?!"

But she ignored him, as they entered the machine. It whirred and groaned, vanishing into the Vortex.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

The Cencerich smiled, whispering the prophecy he'd held in for so long.

"It falls...it falls...they will not see its danger...until one joins the fall..."


	5. The Branfall Scenario Part One

The halls of Branfall house were lined with expensive trinkets, each from far off lands in times gone by. Each belonged to Lord Bartholomew Branfall, the middle-aged, money-filled former-judge, who had an immense love for antiques.

Outside in the picturesque, classic British garden, a van came to a crawling halt. The rusted embossing of Magpie Delivery Services gave a tiny shred of character to the generic red vehicle, which was in dire need of washing. A tall, broad shouldered, fair haired man got out and opened the back doors, dragging a clothed item out. Said item was then pushed heavy-handedly to the door, over cobbles and stairs, before the butler, Johnson, brought it inside.

Branfall walked hurriedly to his new possession with the utmost enthusiasm. He ripped off the cloak, beaming like a child on Christmas morning.

"Oh it's beautiful! Exquisite! My, that chap knows his objects! Come Johnson, we have no time to spare! Let us bring this masterpiece to its rightful display!"

"Sir, with all due apologies, such an item as...exquisite as this cannot be put in such normal display. Might I suggest pride and place in the grand hall?"

"Splendid idea Johnson! We must have a flock of guests also, just to show this marvellous feat of ingenuity to the world!"

"I'll get Mrs Horellshom to write up a list, sir."

The two men strained, as they maneuvered the item around corners until they reached the doors of the hall. Sweating, Johnson pushed them open, and helped his master bring his new object of affection inside.

"What did you say he called it sir?"

"You know Johnson, the name escapes me. I believe he said it belonged to a 'Dalek' tribe. From the West Indies, I think he said. All frightfully unimportant."

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

"Right! You've been in space, now time for the past! Where do you want to go? Berlin 1945? The Mayans? The Jurassic period?"

The Doctor was fiddling around with the console, while Maxine strolled silently, collecting her memories.

"Oh come on! Great big possibility for anything out there, and you're bored!"

"The Thirties."

"Excuse me?"

"I wouldn't mind seeing the Thirties."

"Thirties it is then!"

He grinned, setting course for the 1930s.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

As he drove, he thought over his story. His persona was Timothy Ainsborough, renowned archaeologist. Of course, the real Ainsborough, the one invited to the party held by people he'd never met before, was dead.

He parked the car outside the main house gates, bracing himself for the show-down.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

The metallic, thumping beating groan of the TARDIS was unheard by the group inside. It finished dematerialising, on the opposite side of the expansive lawn. The door creaked open quickly, and the two travellers emerged.

"There you go! England, 1931. Right now in New York, the Empire State Building is completed. Dracula hits the cinemas. Only we shouldn't be in England."

"How do you know we're in England?"

"The taste of the air. Earl Grey meets jam, really distinctive and unfortunately pungent. We should be in Los Angeles right now," he pointed to the large white house in front of them, "let's go check out the house!"

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

Branfall greeted his guests eagerly, shaking each and every hand vigorously. After all, they had to feel welcome in the presence of his masterpiece.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

The Doctor and Maxine got inside, the warm outdoors a contrast to the now chilly indoors. There was a swarm of people, all laughing and chatting to each other.

"It's crowded. I don't like crowds."

The Doctor gave her 'get used to it' look.

"Who in blazes are you, my good man?"

A squat, middle-aged man was standing in front of them. The Doctor simply produced a leather wallet and waved it in front of him.

"Oh I say! It's you! The Doctor! Doctor Chifferington! The man who suggested the new display. I must thank you, and apologise for my prudish behaviour!"

"Oh it's okay! We all make mistakes. Look at me, I once called Alexander the Great thick! Hang on, what's this new object again?"

"Surely you know?"

"Sorry, recommend a lot of stuff on a lot of days!"

"Oh, your memory shall well and truly be jogged in a mere matter of minutes! Come, come! I'm about to reveal the masterpiece."

The Doctor grinned cheekily at Maxine, who grinned back. They followed the man into a long, mahogany, decorated hallway.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I have invited you here today to see a marvel of human genius and design, an object so detailed one may say it was a gift from our Lord. Johnson, if you would?"

A bald man opened the double doors at the end of the hall and walked inside, pushing out a shape.

"No!"

Maxine looked at the Doctor, who had an expression of pure terror and fury. He shook his head.

The object was red, with what looked like an egg whisk and plunger protruding out of its mid-section. At its peak was a long stalk with a sort of eyeball at the end, with clear bulbs that were similar to a sort-of ear. The base was covered in black, curved bumps.

"What's wrong?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce what I call, 'The Tribal God'!"

The Doctor burst through the crowd, pushing the object away.

"What are you doing man?!"

"Saving the life of every single man and woman here!"

Maxine bolted after him. She could tell this thing was alien, and probably hostile. Was it a bomb? A beacon?

She saw him pick up a chair, before breaking it over the thing.

"Doctor! Stop!"

He looked at Maxine and dropped the wood.

"I'm...sorry. It's obviously deactivated. We need to dispose of it ASAP."

"Why? What is it?"

"A Dalek. Creatures of hate. The second greatest enemy any universe will ever see."

"I presume you're the first."

"My people were the first. The Daleks wish to obliterate almost everything in the universe, everything that counteracts their ideas. They're my greatest enemy."

Branfall (she'd heard people directly call him this) looked furious. A tall blonde man walked in behind him, confidently.

"I dare to disagree. How do you do? I'm Professor Timothy Ainsborough. I'm not in this field of expertise, but I'm damn well sure this is a harmless piece a' junk!"

He was American. Branfall looked at him, gave a short, fake smile, and went back to fury.

"Look here chap! What the devil do you think you're playing at?! I'm in the right mind to call the police!"

"If you do they'll do nothing. I'm codename the Doctor, working with the chaps down at Scotland Yard. This is my trusty sidekick Maxine. We suspect this object may have been involved in war-trades. Now I know that sounds like rubbish, but the truth is there."

"I'm sorry, Doctor. Please, do carry on?"

"Does everyone believe you?" Maxine whispered

"I dunno, you tell me," he replied, "Now! Let's have a looksee."

He searched his pockets and removed the sonic, placing it on a table. He produced a magnifying glass, and began to search the Dalek.

He pushed up the top section and peeked inside.

"Come have a look at this."

Maxine strolled over and looked in. There was a faint red flashing light, glowing rhythmically.

"Distress signal, a strong one too. That's how we got here; the Dalek dragged us here."

"So us being in the 30s is pure luck?"

"Basically."

"Why don't you turn it off? With the sonic?"

"Because turning it off with the sonic would be turning on the Dalek."

"What are you two blathering on about? Hm?"

"Sorry, police business. Privacy and all that. Now, me and Ms Vaughn will escort the guests outside. You should go have some rest."

They all left except Ainsborough, who slipped into the shadows. He made sure the coast was clear before walking towards this 'Dalek'. He walked around it, inspecting every detail.

He picked up the object the Doctor had forgotten and began to play with it, wondering how much he'd get for the small rod. It whirred and lit up, startling him. He dropped it and walked out to the others, not realising the full extent of what he'd just done.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

"Now, anyone have a football?"

Maxine nudged the Doctor in the ribs.

"Doctor?"

"What?"

She pointed to the house. Ainsborough ran out, at upmost speed. He fell at their feet, whimpering.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"It tried t' plug me! It's comin'!"

His eyes immediately turned to the house. A familiar shape started to approach, slowly.

"What did you do? Ainsborough! What did you do?!"

"I was just messin' with the stick, Doc!"

The Dalek stopped a few meters in front of them, as if taunting everyone.

"Ex...ter...min...ate! EXTERMINATE!"


	6. The Branfall Scenario Part Two

The Dalek stopped, revolving its head.

"There's no point in scanning. We're far from any large energy sources."

It looked at the Doctor.

"SILENCE!"

"Now is that any way to talk to an old friend?"

"DALEKS HAVE NO CONCEPT OF FRIENDDDSHIP!"

"If, um, you have no concept of it how come you have a word for it?"

The Dalek swivelled to face her. The Doctor shot her a look.

"Never try to joke or reason with a Dalek."

"You're doing it now."

"That's because I have nothing to lose. Now, Dalek, if I can call you Dalek. 'Course I can. What brings you here?"

"TRAPPED."

"How? How did you get trapped here?"

"TRAPPED."

"Ohhhh...You were trapped. But then...I see. You experimented on your casings?"

"WE INSTALLED A PRIMITIVE METHOD OF TEMPORAL SHIFT."

"And it didn't work out. You're the guinea pig, sent to see how the process works. But you don't have enough power to get home. I see. I'm surprised you haven't recognised me yet."

"DALEK SCANS DO NOT HAVE SUFFICIENT POWER TO SUSTAIN. ALSO, THERE IS A DISTINCT LACK OF MEMORY."

"In other words, you're amnesiac. Well, I've talked enough. Come on Maxine!"

He grabbed her hand and ran, the Dalek trundling after them.

"Why isn't it firing?!" he yelled, looking back in expressive surprise. They got inside, noticing they weren't being followed anymore. Maxine noticed that the crowd still hadn't escaped.

"Why haven't they ran?!"

"Humans. Amazed by things they think can't exist. You're so incredibly stupid sometimes! And so..incredibly...ignorant...we have to get them inside, NOW!"

The Dalek was glowing, getting brighter and brighter.

"What's it doing?!"

"Building up power! Temporal shift must've allowed to absorb time energy. It's going to obliterate all of them, risk its life...just to make a point..."

But the Dalek shuddered and stopped, a trail of wispy, almost unearthly smoke floating to the sky. Ainsborough stood and put away his gun, smirking.

"Real men carry guns, Doc."

"Real Americans don't have surnames like Ainsborough."

He smiled.

"Well, that's the point." he revealed an English accent, and shook the Doctor's hand.

"I'm Gabriel. Private Smith of the UNIT S/T program."

"S/T program?"

"Experimental. Send an operative out with a modified Vortex manipulator, see if they can master time/space travel."

The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Uh, guys. Mr Poopyhead over there is beginning to realise naptime's over!"

The two men looked to the Dalek, which had begun to move slowly.

"There's no energy sources powerful enough to support it, so why is it coming back?"

"Yeah, about that...the van's got a generator powerful enough to keep the entire US going for a year."

"Let me guess...UNIT supplied you with a power source just in case?"

"No, Kate wouldn't be that stupid. I kinda sorta stole it, before I left. Don't even ask how I managed to load it onto the van, I think we should get going!"

"We need to get Branfall," The Doctor said, "Maxine, you-"

"Already doing it." she smiled, shouting and directing the guests out of the premises. Then she joined back up with the others, and ran for the room of Branfall.

"...and that's why we need you to run."

"I say! What ingenious poppycock! Who ever heard of the like, alien beings on earth!"

"If you want proof, look outside."

After the bemused Branfall indulged in this curiosity with an extravagant swear, they hurried out, grabbing Johnson on the way.

"Gabriel, can you get this lot to the van?"

"Only if 'this lot' doesn't include me." Maxine interrupted.

"No. I have to do this alone. This Dalek...it will kill you on sight. Kill anyone on sight."

"Including you!"

"But I won't die. There are too many things you don't know, and I know you're smart. You've probably figured out millions of things by now. But you don't understand...back then, when I was with them..on Skaro...the hatred I found in me that day Maxine, it drives me to rid the universe of them. Of the mutants within."

"Then I know you know that makes you no better than them."

He kissed her on the forehead, and they hugged.

"Be careful." she said, reluctantly going with the others.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

The Dalek was still, as if expecting an old friend.

"DOC...TOR..."

"Good, you've recognised me...not so good that you're armed. For now."

He moved closer, the Dalek remaining undeterred.

"I presume you know what's happening?"

"MY...PO...WER...IS...DEP...LET...ING."

"...until you're nothing but a shell with a dead thing in it. Bit depressing, even for a Dalek. Anyway, you'll be dead in five, ten minutes. So tell me, Dalek, what happens, at the end of a life? Hm? What happens when a darkness, a silence, comes that you'll never, ever escape from?!"

It was silent.

"Look at me, trying to make a Dalek sad. Like trying to fry a slipper. Not as if anyone hasn't tried, eh Dal...oh."

He turned away from his dead nemesis, not knowing what to think.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

The Doctor and Maxine stood outside the TARDIS, while Gabriel explained things to Johnson and Branfall. The latter two gave their goodbyes, and left.

"Well, Doctor, what happens now?"

"Stuff. You'll have to-"

"Get the Dalek destroyed, yeah I know. I meant in general. Where you'll go, what you'll see?"

"Who knows? You could come and find out."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I know what happens to the people who travel with you. I'm sorry, Doctor, but you have to make sure what happened to the others doesn't happen to her."

He gave one last nod, before vanishing in a blinding light.

"Will we see him again?"

"Probably, they always come back."

"Doctor, what's going to happen? To me?"

"...who knows? Let's go find out!"

She went inside. He looked to the distance, regret filling his gaze. He joined her inside, while the two men watched the machine dematerialise.


	7. The Nautilusium Part One

"Peterston, what levels are we at?"

"Oxygen is the right level, as is balance and perception. Listen, you up for a beer later?"

"Well, considering there's nothing else to do on the sub, ok."

Maintenance Peterston, wearing the protective diving suit that originally belonged to his father, began to comb the outer shell of the colossal commercial submarine, the Nautilusium.

"I can't see anything broken, Qualia. Must be a glitch...hang on."

"What?"

"Yeah, there's...something...over...Qualia, I'm going to go check it out."

"Stay there! Just tell me what the hell it is!"

"I...don't...I don't know. It looks like...like claws! Qualia, something's clawed right through the outside!"

"No...no. Not now, not yet!"

"Please, you really believe in those lies?!"

"Says the one who believes in bug-eyed monsters from the planet GalSec!"

"That...thing is as real as ghosts, or Unicorns!"

"Fine, believe your doubts if you want. Just don't go near it."

"Too late. Stepping towards it now!"

"Are you insane?!"

"It's...oh my...oh yes...s-s-s..."

Then there was a monotonous fizz and crackle, as Qualia buried her head in her hands.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

The TARDIS door opened and the Doctor stepped out, smiling with unfortunate intrigue.

"Ooh, dim-lighting. Always like a bit of atmosphere!"

"That's odd, seeing as there's none of it in the TARDIS."

"Hey, she can't help it! Don't diss the TARDIS! Besides, any time I get a lamp I always end up disagreeing with it. Now, where are we?"

The wall 'shunked' open like blinds, revealing a beautiful undersea panorama.

"Beautiful." she said.

"Yes, but is it safe?"

"Water's never safe, is it?"

"It's not the water...it's what lives in it that worries me."

There was a door, which they opened quickly. Behind it was an unexpected sight.

"Okay, so whopping grand-hall underneath the ocean."

"Maybe it's bigger on the inside too."

A butler walked in from the opposite side of the room.

"You two!"

"Yep?"

"Why aren't you in the living area?"

"We've been thrown out. Talk about customer service! Quite frankly I demand to see whoever's in charge!"

"Commander Qualia is preoccupied at the moment! I'll bring you to Deputy Sherr's office."

They were led through winding, white corridors, which let off humming.

"For a large ship full of people, your security sure is far away. Which means either no one here is dangerous or you've relocated. I'm going to guess the latter, considering the engine rooms and front entrance are the other way."

He pointed to a die-cast sign, labelled "Engines and Entrance »»". The guard ignored him.

"So, there's something in that area that you don't want to see, hear, think about. Something that frightens you so much that you've been forced to lock away."

"Oh look, we're at Sherr's office!" the guard shoved them inside and almost ran away. There was a bald, haggard man with glasses sitting at a desk, surrounded by books. He took of his spectacles and let out a toothy, sparkling smile.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor, this is Maxine!"

"Hi!" she said.

"I'm George Sherr. Well, why are you two here?"

"We...well, I wanted a talk."

"About what?"

"I dunno. Where are we?"

"You don't know? Oh, probably amnesiac. Well, this is the Nautilusium, the largest commercial submarine on the planet. We're currently in the Mediterranean."

"So what's in the Mediterranean that you need to lock up? Zygon? Homo Reptilian? Myrka? Haemovore? Although they might or might not exist."

Sherr sighed, and gestured to them.

"Come on, I'll bring you to Qualia."

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

The armed guards each ignored the screams coming from the main outer entrance, as the prisoner pounded mercilessly against the steel wall.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

Commander Qualia was a tall woman, with short hair and weary face. She sat in an oversized, metal chair overlooking a large, curved screen.

"Qualia, my dear."

She looked, absent-minded, to them.

"What's the matter, dad?"

"This lot...know things. He knows about...Peterston."

She looked at them, and got up slowly.

"How much do you know?"

"I know...there's something you're terrified of. And I know that whatever it is has personal importance for you. So, husband? Son? Brother?"

"Yes."

"So, what are we waiting for?"

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

"He's in there..."

The doors were opened, revealing the dimly lit makeshift jail-cell. The Doctor stepped inside, anticipating the closing doors behind him.

"He's alone now."

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

There was a figure, hunched in the corner. It whimpered, almost crying.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor."

"STAY AWAAAAY!"

"I'm here to help y-"

"IT GIVES ME HELP NOT YOU!"

The figure emerged from the corner. It was a human, masked by a diving suit. They removed their helmet, revealing a horrific sight. It was a male, whose face was changed on a half of its head. One half was normal, the other a spongy, octopus-like maroon mess.

"What did this to you?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"I do."

He used the sonic to open the doors and scurried out, closing it behind him.

"Well?"

"Big trouble. Huge trouble."

"How bad?"

"You have a Shirok infestation. Which means either we're not on Earth or..."

"Or?"

"Or the time vortex has a giant hole in it."

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

The Doctor and Maxine put on updated versions of Peterston's suit and stepped outside. Even in the heat of their suits, it felt cold.

"So, how do we find this hole?"

"The hole'll find us, guarantee you."

Sure enough, an odd current overtook them. He smiled to her, mouthed "geronimo" and disappeared. She followed suit.

Qualia and Sherr watched from the ship. She turned to her father, and nodded.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

They were in a wide, bright space with a multitude of glass platforms. In the center was a large, red pool. A shape emerged from it, undeniably a colossal squid.

"I am the Shirok King."

"I'm the Doctor, this is Maxine. We're going to die, aren't we?"

"Undoubtedly, yes."


	8. The Nautilusium Part Two

"How long have you had a hold on the Nautilusium? I mean, a hole in the Vortex isn't man-or-Shirok made!"

The Shirok King made what sounded like a guttural sigh, his tentacles waving themselves about almost by their own accord.

"The hole was supplied, it was here when I was imprisoned."

"Imprisoned? Oh, I get it."

"Well I don't!"

"The Shirok were hunted by an ancient race, known as the Atraltranians, which is one hell of a mouthful. Obviously they succeeded in capturing the main source of Shirok power."

"But I mean, those claw marks Qualia mentioned. I know that octopuses don't have claws...I think."

"Something else came through... what was it?"

"Atraltranians."

"What? Oh, oh right."

"Lemme guess; he threw one of these Atraltranians out of the hole? No, that sounds way too ridiculous..."

"Ridiculous but correct, human."

"So, what's the plan? World domination? Revenge?"

"Freedom."

"Oh, well on the hierarchy of evil...stuff, that's not high. But timid. Still, won't go unnoticed. Great big octopus in the middle of the ocean, which can talk and is eons old. Humans won't leave you alone, they'll hunt you, trick themselves into thinking they see you everywhere. And then one day you'll find yourself on the ocean floor with a spear through your brain."

"Freedom encapsulates total obliteration of humanity, or at least the ones unfit for reproduction of appearance."

"So, you're going to turn every 'fit' human being into a human-octopus just like Peterston...oh no. No! I'm stupid! Thick thick Doctor!"

"What's wrong Doctor?"

"We left them alone, Maxine. We left them alone with Peterston. He's like a used needle, spreading disease. Only this disease will turn everyone it hits into...animals, mindless brutes. We have to go back and w-"

"No need, Doctor. I'm here."

They turned to see Qualia. She pushed them out of the way, clutching something to her chest.

"What are you doing?!"

"The right thing."

She flung herself forward at the king, as a blinding white flash knocked the Doctor and Maxine backwards through the hole.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

_**Earlier**_

Qualia and Sherr watched as the Doctor and Maxine vanished.

"What now?"

She shrugged. There was laughter coming from Peterston's prison.

"Someone's getting a sense of humour."

"I wouldn't be too sure."

She beckoned to the guards, before entering the makeshift cell.

"What's happening?"

"You humans are so...gullible. The human flesh, the primitive brain that has no concept of trickery!"

"What...what's happening? Peterston...Scott. Please."

"Heh. The war He will bring. And I shall fight, I will. As humans so fondly say, dulce et decorum est pro patria mori."

"What war?"

"Your friends, their interference has granted the King his chance."

"For what?"

"For taking me, of course."

She got up and locked up, shuddering. Her father was waiting outside.

"So?"

"They're in trouble. So are we, by the look of things."

"Then we need to do the right thing."

"Are you insane?! I know I should respect you and your opinion, but the right thing?! The agency told us never to use it, only if the investigat-"

She noticed a guard, who was unaware of the Nautilusium's true purpose (as were all the guards and passengers). She stopped, waited for him to pass, then continued.

"...only if the investigation got too drastic, if there was no hope left."

"The King says his time is now."

"What?!"

"I said, don't you think that now is the time to use it?"

She shrugged and walked away. Inside her head was throbbing like a heart and clicking like a clock. Words and phrases she'd never even heard of flowed like water through her brain, giving her new ideas, new opinions, a new name: Cyka.

No. She had to fight it. She took a look back to her father, smiled a loving smile, and ran to her office. She ripped open the false-top of her desk and removed an item, running back to the escape hatch. She followed the route the two others had taken, not bothering to take a suit to her death. As she emerged, she prayed for a peaceful rest. She jumped with the self-sustained Vitrox bomb at the oppressive force, the one that had tried to manipulate her, the one who had taken Peterston, the one who had to die.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

The Doctor leapt out of the coma with an agitated state of angry intrigue. Maxine woke up next to him, rubbing her neck in a tired-but-alert state.

"What...just happened?"

But her question wasn't answered. An anguish-filled shriek came from the distance, as the figure of Peterston rounded the corner.

"YOU...MY KING CAN NO LONGER LIVE. YOU WILL DIE FOR WHAT TRAVESTIES YOU HAVE CREATED!"

"You say that, but you know it's not true."

Sherr stepped out of the shadows, firing shots into the possessed Peterston.

"That's for her."

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

Sherr sat them down at his desk, a grim look on his face.

"Reminds me of Borusa's stern lectures back on Gallifrey, only they didn't involve top-secret plans."

"You guessed the truth?"

"Please, great big submarine like this, who'd use it for tours?"

"Well, if you must know, we are part of Operation TimeWater."

"Which is?"

"There are...disturbances around the world. In time. They vary from place to place. The Federation obviously wasn't happy, so they sent out groups to investigate."

"Like you lot, whizzing about with an unknowing crew."

"Exactly. When the scratches came up on the hull, Qualia was worried. Peterston, the damn fool, was sucked into it all."

Maxine looked at the Doctor. His face showed an expression of pained fear. She opened her mouth to speak, but her cut in.

"I know. The Cencerich."

"Sorry?"

"The time disturbance you're tracing. It should be closed up now. Like a scab on a knee. You should probably go back to the surface, cordon off the area and never come back. Never let anyone come back, ever."

"We can't just leave it alone, let all our work go to waste!"

"You can and you will!"

"I was beginning to like you Doctor. I'm sorry but I'm not leaving, not letting my daughter and Peterston's work go to waste!"

"Fine! Come on Maxine, we're leaving!"

"Not until you apologise."

"I'M SORRY! There! Now come on!"

She gave a gentle apology before scurrying after him.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

Inside the TARDIS there was an awkward atmosphere.

"Look...I'm sorry. But you have NO idea how serious this is. The time vortex ripping itself apart means we may not have a means of escaping it. We'll fall into an inescapable black-hole, die almost instantly!"

"So what do we do?"

"Wait until something big happens."

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

Inside his prison he screamed. And kept doing so. No one could hear, no one even knew he was there. No one but one.

His servant, who heard him through the cage's walls. He would free him.

Before hell burst through.

**The Doctor and Maxine will return soon for Series 1B, in "The Angel of Death"**


	9. Angel of Death Part One

If you died on the battlefield, the angel would come. The fear it gave any soldier, the look of anguished terror that would skyrocket across their at the mention of its name...many a man had tried to desert, all in vain attempts to redeem themselves by dragging the danger away with them. Such men were shot on sight.

The angel had shown itself first three months ago, completely unexpectedly. It took the form of shadow, dark and life-consuming. Most of their men had been taken by its clammy grasp, led to a world of eternal darkness before they even had a chance to breath. They feared the outdoors not because of the war, but rather because of the Angel.

Tonight, Maxwell felt the air was too calm. Out in front of his trench spanned an amazing sight, of hopeless men falling to the damp ground every minute. If you had asked him as a child what he'd be when he grew up, he never would have answered with 'murderer'. It used to give him chills. He was all-too-familiar with it now. It was part of him, flowing freely through his veins in the place of his once free, innocent blood.

As he prepared to leap into the dead land, a sweet song filled his ears. It was the voice of a woman, whose ethereal hum was wonderfully intoxicating. He couldn't feel anything but love, as the gentle melody drifted over the edge of the squalid trench he sat in. He needed to see it with his eyes- the body this masterpiece flowed out of.

And so, with what little strength he could muster, he threw himself into oblivion. And never came back, his last words a crumbling, incoherent string of screams.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

The Doctor opened up a panel and flicked a small switch, revealing the hidden observation-window in the ceiling of the ship. Outside was a beautiful view of space, whose jet-darkened purple face was crossed by tails of purple, green, brilliant yellow. Throughout his many years of travelling, despite all the experiences, it always humbled him. Who wouldn't be put back in their place by such a wonderful sight as this?

Maxine stood at the top of the stairway, looking up with him.

"So, how many of those stars have you saved?"

"Who knows?"

He'd felt distant recently, ever since the Nautilusium. She understood the dangers of the situation, and how much regard the Doctor gave to the laws set out by the once thriving Time Lords. She just didn't like seeing him so...sad.

"Listen, about..."

Her voice trailed away as she noticed a tear roll down her friend's cheek. She sprinted down the stairs and embraced him in a hug, hoping it would cheer him up. Instead he just felt limp and lifeless, as if he felt nothing for anybody.

"Doctor?..."

He shook his head out of a day dream.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just...thinking. Now, where are we going?"

"I dunno. You set the co-ordinates."

"No I didn't. I thought you..."

The ship began to shake, as it began to assign itself a location. The Doctor managed to claw at the console, pulling a lever down with an "oof!" The ship stabilised almost immediately with an echoing "floop".

"What happened?"

"We put the ship into flight without giving it anywhere to arrive on."

"And do we have a place now?"

"Planet...Grawdas 5. Heard rumours about this place. Well, truths."

"Bad ones?"

"War. Big one, bigger than the Rutan/Sontaran war. Bloodshed every five seconds. Children born into it, and so on."

"So shouldn't we leave?"

"Has anyone told you you can get boring sometimes?"

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Commander Harkwing sat in his bunker, insomnia pushing him closer and closer to death. All this tactical fighting, the plans and the death, they'd made him insane. The screams...oh the screams. The blood that drained from him, the bruises he'd given himself. He had hair, when he'd arrived. Now he had nothing.

The sound of scraping filled the air. The odd noise had a certain metallic throb to it, like a mechanical heartbeat. A wind also picked up, as a tall, blue, wooden cubicle began to appear and disappear, slow and rhythmically. Eventually it stayed still and visible, and its doors opened.

Out stepped a young man in a tweed jacket, black pants, a red shirt and blue bowtie. Behind him was a young woman, with black hair and a bland expression, which quickly turned into one of calm-cool composure.

"What hallucinations are you?!" he whimpered, clutching his head and falling to the ground.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

The Angel waited for the next casualty. Its current state demanded years, and who better to take them from than someone who was about to give them up?

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

"Is he ok?"

"Just fainted. Probably suffering from insomnia, shock must've jolted something in his head and made him go bye-bye for a while. Technically we're helping him."

A smartly dressed but nervously composed soldier walked inside and ran to the fallen man.

"Please tell me he isn't dead!"

"Nope, just fainted."

"Thank God! The Angel can't come here...not now..."

The Doctor perked up at this.

"What angel?"

"Sorry?"

"What angel?!"

The soldier backed away.

"The An-angel of Death of course! It's always there...its song...it haunts me. Haunts all of us. Never letting us go..."

"What does it look like?!"

"The men who've survived...they say it's a shadow..."

The Doctor sighed, before getting up and scanning with the sonic. It fizzled and stopped buzzing.

"Damn it!"

"Calm down!"

"I'll calm down when this thing starts working!"

He stormed outside, angry and shouty. She followed him, equally annoyed.

"What's wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with me?! Well, let's see! We're on a planet home to the worst bloodshed in the universe which just happens to be home to a Weeping Angel! I couldn't be more happier!"

"Weeping Angel?"

"Kind killers, that look like statues. And they are. Oh are they statues...until you look away. And when you look away, they strike. They send you back in time, to live out your life while they feed on the years. All with one touch. And they keep going and feeding without stopping to think!"

"But he said it was a shadow not a statue!"

"It might look like a shadow now, but that only means it's broken. Must've been sent back by accident. Maybe it just arrived here and got weaker and weaker. The song is new though. Never sang before..."

"Maybe it's a call."

"What do you mean?"

"Y'know, like how when you whistle and a dog comes. Maybe it's so weak that it's using the song to feed?"

"Genius! Now all we need to do is tell all the soldiers to ignore any songs. You, uh, soldier boy!"

The soldier came towards them.

"My name is Nyder."

"Really?! I knew a Nyder once. Not a nice Nyder!"

"Good for you."

"How many soldiers are out there?"

"For us? Roughly fifteen..."

"Cool!"

"...thousand."

"Oh."

There was a slowly-building whistle.

"What is that?"

Maxine saw it.

"Bomb!"

They dived out of the way, but Nyder was caught in the blast.

"Doctor! Look!"

He saw the shadow of the Angel, approaching the dying body of Nyder slowly.

"Maxine! Don't blink! If you do, we're all dead!"


	10. Angel of Death Part Two

The Angel seemed to not notice them, almost hovering away on an absent wind.

"Maxine, keep an eye on it!" he hissed.

"Where are you going?!" she whispered back, frantically.

"Back to the TARDIS for a second. Need to grab the sound disruptor."

He crept away before she could say anything, trying desperately not to close her eyes for even a second. The Doctor, meanwhile, walked slowly with his back hunched over into the tent. He was, however, met with the stern gaze of an aging commander.

"Oh, hello! Bit of a hurry, can't stop, time waits for no one, that sort of thing. Don't suppose you have any tea?"

"Get up, now."

The soldier drew a gun, sneering with the utmost giddy joy.

"Listen, I'd really like to stay but my friend is outside, alive, with this so-called Angel of Death."

"Lies. There's no such thing as an angel, let alone one of death!"

"What has it done to you? What makes you fear it so much? Why hasn't it attacked yet?"

Before his answer was given an angry, fight-filled scream broke out. He ran outside and grabbed Maxine's hand, dragging her away from the approaching Angel.

"What did you do? Never mind, we have more important things to do!"

"Like getting the disruptor?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What's your name?"

"Commander Harkwing! Yours, now!"

"The Doctor. She's Maxine, and we're going to get something now. Hope you realise that the angel is real."

"Hang on a minute! This angel...what is it? Besides an angel, of course!"

"A dangerous extraterrestrial who will send you back in time to die with one touch which only moves when you look away or close your eyes. So don't blink!"

He ducked into the TARDIS and removed a shining, metallic box, with a red hose attached to a curved nozzle.

"What's that going to do?"

"Disrupt the soundwaves around the Angel. Should bring it out of the shadows...hopefully..."

"And what good will that do?!"

"Have you noticed? How it moved when we looked?"

"What? So it's not an angel?"

"I don't think so anymore. In fact, now that I think about it, I don't think that's a shadow. I don't think it's been killing either."

He turned to Harkwing.

"What have you been doing?"

Harkwing gritted his teeth.

"How dare you-"

"Tell me what you did!"

"Painfully obvious Doctor. Blueprints, for Die Glocke. Turned our man Flint out there into the ultimate killing machine. Side effects, of course- any time he speaks, it's just song. A monotonous tone, but sweet."

"And what's it doing out there?"

"Testing."

"So you're killing your own men just to show you made a successful experiment. Well done, you're a prime example of your race!"

The song filled the room.

"It's coming."

"Doctor, what do we do?!"

"The disruptor...I have to kill him."

"You're having killer's regret now? After all the others?!"

He bowed his head, flicking the switch on the box. The 'angel' swayed in and immediately began to crumble, but not before beginning to throttle Sharp. But before he could finish the captain off, his being evaporated into nothing.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

The TARDIS left, the Doctor placing a phone call with Harkwing's commanding officers.

"Where now?"

"Somewhere fun."

Maxine looked at him.

"When you looked at the sky earlier...and when you got the regret..."

"Ok...I got news this morning. A friend...a good friend, an extremely good old friend. She passed peacefully, in her sleep."

"I'm sorry...I didn't..."

"It's okay. Now! Where to go, what to see, what to smell! I know!"

"Well?"

"How about some shopping?"


	11. The Devils in the Swamp Part One

It was a quaint collection of tables covered with useless memories. Cars were lined up like shiny, flashy toy soldiers, filled with a stock of unneeded junk.

"I love it!"

"Of course you would."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's full of useless crap, like the TARDIS."

The Doctor took offence, scowling. Maxine sighed, picking up a stained necklace covered with scratches. The Time Lord, meanwhile, inspected an old games console, beaming like a small child. He removed money from his jacket, handed it over and picked up the console, walking away with a spring in his step.

"You finished here, or what?"

"I thought you were enjoying it, Doctor."

"Forget that, I want to try this baby out!"

He grinned and ran towards the TARDIS. She strolled slowly after him, staring at the stalls as she passed. Something caught her eye, a painting.

"Doctor?" she called, tapping the soles of her shoes against the damp ground.

He emerged from the TARDIS, wearing a long, dark-green coat.

"What is it?"

"Look at this."

He knelt down and looked at the painting, and almost immediately started chuckling.

"Oh, oh this is good! Bit out of place in a swamp, but still!"

The painting was of a rich, green swamp, normal but for one detail. There was an odd, bird-lizard lookalike creature, reaching out in the foreground. It held a white circle in its hand, as if hostile.

"What is it?"

"I'll explain on the way, now help me steal this!"

The person selling the item, an old woman seemingly with no idea of her surroundings, let them away. She babbled something about 'oranges'.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

"So, what's so special about the painting?"

"That's an example of Homo Reptilia. Commonly incorrectly known as Sea Devils, but that doesn't matter. What does matter is that we go talk to it."

He ripped the frame off, chucking it away without disinterest. There was a date scrawled on the back of the painting, along with a name.

"The Devils in the Swamp... bit melodramatic, don't you think?"

"Melodramatic but accurate. Like an eagle with a top-hat who can play the banjo- no, forget that! What we need to do is go in, tell them to go to sleep and come back here so I can buy loads of cool stuff!"

The TARDIS shook, throwing them on the ground. They didn't see the chalky, boney, amber-eyed face smiling on the scanner.

The ship gained stability again, the Doctor checking the console.

"It's okay! We're just...twenty...miles from where we're meant to be."

"...can you ever actually pilot this thing?!"

"Listen, we'll just get a bus or something! Unless you find public transport to be horrifying."

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

James was nervous, especially around the swamp. His mother had told him not to go near, but what did she know? He was almost nineteen! He didn't have to listen to some old crow, on his back 24/7!

Yet he was still anxious. There had been people driven almost mad by the swamp. People had seen faces, things from nightmares. His own brother had seen a clawed hand, rising from the waters.

To be honest, he was in two minds. On one hand, it was ridiculous, the other, he could be in terrible danger. Either way, his parents would kill him.

He dug the easel into the ground and started to paint the marshy, forest scene. He smiled, enjoying his hobby as if it were his wife. Not that he was married. Yet.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

Underground, it stirred from its sleep, the last to awaken. They'd been asleep for so long, and now they were awake. But it was too early, too soon a wake-up call.

The apes were still above. Which meant it hadn't happened yet. Which meant they were all in deep, deep trouble.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

After an hour, with his painting finished, James stood up wearily. It was freezing cold, and he was exhausted. He seized the canvas and sprinted back to the road, hastily tying the painting to his bike, making sure nothing smudged. He cycled powerfully, almost snapping the pedals.

Behind him, in the swampy waters he'd left behind, hands burst through the muddy ground. Creatures followed these hands, wearing an odd string-style vest. At their hips were circular guns.

They breathed in the first outdoor air they'd had in thousands of years. It tasted to them of oppression. They lurched clumsily towards the road, ready to gain their freedom.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

"Oh, so we're getting a bus are we?!"

"So I got one tiny bit wrong! You kept nagging me! How can I concentrate when...ooh, I'm sounding like me when I had anger problems. And when I liked cat brooches. That's not good!"

"Oh shut up!"

They were in the middle of nowhere, only a barren road to accompany them. As if luck was raining down on them like a storm, a truck pulled up. Inside sat a gruff, filth-encrusted man, wearing a brown hat and red, puffy jumper.

"You two idiots or somethin'?" he grunted, chewing gum.

"He is."

"Yes I am! Now, you know any swamps around here with lizard-men who look like chickens and wear fish-nets? No? OK."

"So you two are summa them crazy people who think somethin' lives in Creed swamp? Well, I can give ya a ride, but it'll cost ya."

"How much?"

"Fifty bucks, each."

"Sure, soon as you get us to the swamp."

He opened the reluctant, rusted door with a powerful tug. Maxine got in after him, closing the door with unexpected ease.

"So, many people come to these swamps?"

"Oh you betcha! We got every kinda people comin' past our town, tryin' t' find some kinda swamp-monster. Drives ya insane! I was tellin' my wife the other day, 'if they don't get outta here by next Tuesday I'm gonna go beserk!'. So, what's your name?"

"I'm the Doctor and this-"

"I'm Maxine! Maxine Vaughn."

"So, what kinda doctor are you?"

"Lots of stuff: medicine, adventure, eggs. And running, lots of running!"

"And mistakes."

"Trouble in paradise, hey. Well, all friends go through some kinda rough patch. Parta life, never fails t'muse me! Ah, we're here!"

The truck chugged to a halt.

"Ah ah ah! You owe me fifty big ones Doc!"

"I'll owe you! And don't call me Doc!"

The driver scowled, screeching into the distance. It was damp underfoot, with the sounds of ominous, hidden birds giving a sense of terrifying character to the otherwise lifeless settings.

"What are we looking for?"

"Entrance underground, something like that."

"Can't you use the sonic to find it?"

"Nope, needs recharging...again..."

He tripped, going headfirst into large hole in muddy ground. Maxine jumped down after him, laughing her head off.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

The pack stalked through the night, waiting for filthy apes to cross their paths. They'd cowered too much long in fear of the oncoming fire. Now was their time.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

There were rows of moss-coloured cubicles, with open, clean glass doors.

"What's up with this place?"

"We're too late, they're awake. Oh no. Oh no no no!"

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

The truck driver nearly hit the thing on the road. Seeing its characteristics, he left the new wrecked vehicle and ran, his weight letting him down. He heard a generic laser sound, as a piercing, fierce pain shot through his ankle. He fell with an anguished cry, as creatures surrounded him.

"Leave me alone, please!"

"Ssssssssssilenceeeeeeeeee apppppeeeeeee." rasped one of the creatures, removing a circular object from its hip.

"What are you?!"

"Youuurrrrrrrrrr masssssttterrrrrrsssssss."

The creature fired two shots, killing the driver with no remorse.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

There was a house about three minutes away, which they ran to quickly. Inside was audible, through the shouts of a man and a woman.

The Doctor rapped his knuckle on the door, before the woman answered the door. Her blond hair and general demeanour were flustered, as if she'd just ran a marathon.

"Who the hell are you?" she snapped.

"I'm the Doctor. Can I come in? Only there's a bunch of Homo-Reptilians coming and I need a place to chill out beforehand."

He forced himself inside, smiling. He clapped his hands together and flopped himself onto a quaint, flowery couch.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"Waiting for an attack, which should be any...minute...now."

As soon as he finished, the sound of screams came from the surrounding neighbours.

"Doctor, look!"

Outside was a platoon of armed Sea Devils, marching ominously toward the house and the surrounding area.

"I'll be right back!"

"You can't go out there! You'll be killed!"

"I'll be killed in here anyway. Trust me, I'll be fine. Didn't think you'd care anyway."

And then she slapped him in the face, before pushing him outside.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

The angry Homo-Reptilia primed their weapons.

"Woah woah woah! Don't shoot! I know who you are! Homo-Reptilia and I go way back!"

"Whhhhhhoooooooo areeeeee youuuuuuuuuuuuu?"

"I'm the Doctor! I've met you guys dozens of times. There was the oil rig, and that time underwater with Turlough and Tegan, and..."

"Sillllennnnnccccceeeee!"

"No need to be rude!"

The door swung open behind him, and the man of the house burst outside with a shotgun. He began to fire wildly, somehow managing to scare the creatures away.

"Don't EVER do that again!"

"Scared 'em though!"

"No, it just distracted them! You just gave them a HUGE chance to prepare!"

"For what?"

"War!"

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

Commander Saural walked into the hole in the ground, looking around at all the cubicles. He turned and looked at the soldier behind him.

"Rellllllleasseee the Myrrrrkkkkaaaaaaa..."

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

John and Sarah, the couple whose house was now being used as a HQ, sat with Maxine while the Doctor paced, throwing his hands into the air while muttering angrily.

He looked outside.

"Round Two."

The front soldier flicked a switch on its gun, and held it to its mouth.

"Apppppeeessssss, preeepppppaaarrrrreeee toool dieeeeee..."

A shape burst through the ground, a slender, komodo dragon-like creature. It had headlight-style eyes and a frill down its neck, with claws at the end of its toes.

"Oh no..."

"We're in huge trouble now, aren't we?"

"Yep. Pretty much."


	12. The Devils in the Swamp Part Two

"Thheeeeeeee Myyyyrrrrrrrkkkkkaaaa issssssssssssss impossssssssssiblleeee tooooooooo evaaaaaddddeeeeee..."

The Doctor began to pace even more frantically, stopping and smiling.

"You got a plan?"

"I've got a plan!"

"Does it involve going out there?"

"You betcha!"

"You're going to try and get yourself kidnapped, even though they'll gun you down?"

"Yep."

"Well good luck with that."

"Stay safe, Maxine."

"You two."

They hugged, before he ran to the door. He smiled, gave a thumbs up and hopped outside.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

"Woah! Don't shoot the messenger!"

"...hoold youuur firrreee."

"Good, now! Where to start. Hm. How about, 'go to sleep'?"

They made a noise which sounded like laughter.

"Fine, how about 'why did you sleep'?"

"Weeeee sawwww the firrrreeeeee..."

"What fire?"

"Thheeeeeeee firrreee attttt the endddd..."

The Myrka trudged back to the group of Homo Reptilia, before burying into the wet ground again.

"You saw the end of the universe...the Vortex. Bit old hat now. Gotten used to the threat of cataclysmic destruction! Which is odd. Anyway, if you're so worried about it why wake yourself up?"

"Thheeeeeeee timmmmerrrr...faultttttsss werrrre expecccted..."

"So basically, you broke the alarm clock. Nothing wrong with that, I do it all the time. Would you mind if I fixed it?"

He grinned, hoping they would accept.

They didn't.

He threw himself to the floor, just dodging a line of blasts. He scampered away quickly, flinging himself into next-door's car. He took out the sonic, throwing his head downwards as a blast shattered the front window. He used the screwdriver to turn on the vehicle, and pushed his foot down hard on the accelerator. His plan was thrown out the window.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

Maxine watched as the Doctor sped away towards God-knows-where, deciding to take any further action onto herself. She saw the Homo Reptilia begin to walk back towards the swamp, some clutching at their throats.

"Listen, is there any place safe and big enough to hold all the people around here?"

"Probably Old Mac's barn. He's a local psycho, built this giant bunker. Should be safe."

"Under or over ground? Not that it makes any difference."

"Over."

"Let's go then! Round up all the neighbours and tell them to bugger off to the crazy bunker!"

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

The Doctor looked back, seeing an unfortunate-but-expected sight. There was a Myrka on his tail, galloping almost like a horse.

"Always thought it looked like a pantomime horse." he mused to himself, gaining speed. He kept going for about a mile, losing sight of the Myrka, but gaining vision of a line of police cars. Their sirens were flashing, as they investigated what looked like a crash site.

He looked back one more time before flinging himself from the car. It trickled to a halt, catching the attention of the cops.

"What the hell do you think you're doin'?!" cried a hairy, thick-limbed officer, wearing orange sunglasses.

"Running from a giant lizard, what does it look like. Now, you lot need to run!"

"Sir, have you been drinking any alcoholic beverages or indulging in any narcotic activities?"

The Doctor ignored the question and barged through, seeing the truck driver who had helped him earlier.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, remorse filling his body.

"Listen, sir, I'm pretty goddamn close to arresting you!"

"Go ahead, you'll die quicker."

Shots then fired as the Myrka ran through the distance. The Doctor jumped into a squad car and screeched away as the officers all separated to safety. This showed him his thoughts were correct; the Myrka was just after him, and him alone.

He screeched around the corner, almost tumbling over. His chaser was right behind him, pounded the ground on all floors as it proceeded.

The Doctor saw a line of telephone poles up ahead.

"I really am sorry." he sighed, closing his eyes and skidding out of the way. The Myrka, not anticipating the move, went flying into the poles, erupting in a mixture of sparks and blood.

The Doctor reversed the car and sped back to the swamp.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

It was stuffy in the bunker. Add that to the heightened state of anxiety and the smell of sweat, and it wasn't a pleasant place.

"Everyone here?" Maxine asked.

"Yep, everyone is here."

She saw, out of the corner of her eye, a family disagreeing with each other. She excused herself and walked over.

"Everything ok?"

The woman and the young boy bickering with each other looked at her. She saw the boy was holding a painting, realising what it was.

"Who are you to think you can jus' barge in an' intrude on our conversation?!" the woman barked.

"I...well...uh..."

"Who died an' made you leader?!"

"Technically I did, but that was a while ago."

She turned and saw a stressed out Doctor. He smiled, embracing in a hug.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing much. High speed chase, drove a police car with a siren! Sirens are cool."

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"Oh, you don't need to know that! Oh, what's this?"

He plucked the painting from the boy's hands, looking at it in interest.

"You gonna finish it?"

"It is finished!"

"No it isn't. All it is is trees and boring! You need the Homo Reptilia! The sense of adventure!"

He threw it back and walked to the door.

"You're not actually going where I think you're going?"

"Depends Maxine."

"On?"

"On whether or not you want to come."

"I do."

"I'm coming too."

A police officer entered the fray, one the Doctor knew all too well.

"Oh, it's you."

"Sir, I do believe you have my work vehicle."

"I'll give it back." he sighed.

"I'm still coming with you and the girl. Them things ain't killing anymore of these people!"

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

The Homo Reptilia drew their weapons when the three dropped down.

"Nice welcome." Chief Bill Mayher groaned.

"siiilllllleennnnncccceeeeeee apppppeeeeeeeesssssssssssss..."

"Hey, I ain't no ape!"

"Oh shut up and let me do the talking!" The Doctor blurted. He looked around and smiled, walking to a little nick in the wall.

"Doctor, when they retreated before, it was like they couldn't breath." Maxine said.

"That's because they couldn't. Side effect of the quite frankly shoddiest bit of DIY survival I've ever seen. Need these cubicles as a way of keeping their lungs open."

"Stepppppp awayyyyyy..."

"You see, they know that this nick isn't a nick. It's the 1000 year seal to those cubicles. Which is why I have a ultimatum- go inside and sleep, and let me lock you in, or let me press the switch now."

"Youuuuuuuuuuuuu wouldddnnnn'tttt..."

"You're right. Because I'm not about genocide. Not like you. Those humans out there give their lives to family and friends, to lovers and children. All so they can live. So, sleep. Rest your weary bones. And leave these people alone."

"..."

"Well?"

"...firrrreeeeee."

Just then the Doctor was thrown out of the way, as the chief hit the small switch. He was hit in the head by a stray bolt, falling dead to the ground. The Homo Reptilia clutched at their throats, their time needed without the now useless cubicles over. They fell, one by one, lifeless.

"There really should have been a better way." He sighed, walking back to the exit.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

"So what do you want me to do Doctor?"

"Paint in this," he said, handing James a picture of a Homo Reptilian, "and put this swamp's location and yesterday's date on the back of it, along with a title."

"Which is?"

"The Devils in the Swamp."

He walked back to the TARDIS.

"Goodbye, Doctor. I'll make sure Bill's remembered."

"So will I."

And with that, he left.


	13. The Castle Part One

The halls of the castle echoed out with no one's footsteps. The Harriotts had grown used to such abnormalities far too quickly. Voices whispered from the cold bricks, shapes formed in empty doorways, faces popped up in mirrors.

They'd bought the house at an oddly high price. Not for them, at least. They were rich, always had been, and were 100% sure they always would be. Henry Harriott was the head of Harriot's Hair, Holiday and Home, a happy family business which sold wigs, holidays and furniture. It was a very specific, limited market, but someone had to make an earning. His wife, Esme, was a humanitarian with no interest in the poorer class. Then there was Gretal and Forenza, 15 and 12 respectively. They both hated their parents, maybe because of a lack of love. Maybe because they wanted attention. Maybe it was because they just enjoyed it.

In fact, they're parents hadn't met each other or the children eye to eye for almost two months. There was a low, underlying thread of inter-family feuding which meant distinct groupings of the four could not mingle with each other. This was due to many factors: divided loyalty, the ability to sleep at night without worrying whether or not they'd wake up.

Tonight was just another night in the love-free hell of Harriott Castle. Esme was God-knows-where, probably indulging herself with a lover, while Gretal was asleep on the flat, hidden roof. Forenza was in the under-grounds of the castle, working on whatever essays he needed to do. The children were home-schooled through the best tutoring service in Europe, which didn't cost too little at all.

Whereas the other family members were involved with themselves, Henry was involved with the other family members. He was discussing how much it would cost to dispose of them with his lawyer and advisor Rufus Refuwel, a weedy man with a weedy heart and a weedy mind. Refuwel left with plans made and people to call, leaving Henry alone with his thoughts.

Of course, the Castle exposed its secrets. Out of the wall came a red ball of swirling energy, which grew into a human form. It formed the shape of Henry, who then took the form of the energy, which shrivelled into nothing with a death-tinged scream. The Castle has life.

And life shall it taketh.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

The TARDIS vworped like an air-bubble underwater, as the Doctor dashed around the console. Maxine walked in, rubbing her eyes.

"Jeez that was a rough sleep."

"Well, if you hadn't stayed up last night you wouldn't be complaining. Come look at this."He had stopped in front of the scanner. She walked over, yawning.

"What am I meant to be looking at?"

He pointed to a little scar-shaped line.

"That."

"Which is?"

"Well, it can be called anything really. A crack, a hairline fracture. But, my people called them TimeScars. Pieces of history with multiple outcomes, like a choose your own adventure book."

"Wait, so anything could happen there?"

"Within a small series of limits. For example, a man could be both murdered and born, depending on how it feels."

"Wait, so it's alive?"

"I don't know. Rassilon always used to- no, that's for another day. Come along Vaughn, get dressed. We're gonna check this out!"

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

The energy now using the form of Henry Harriott walked stiffly through the castle halls. Getting used to a form was hard enough, especially a human one. Years of drifting through the inner consciousness of man, guiding the ones who took forms of silent devils. World War Two, Kennedy's assassination, 9/11. It had been the focal point behind them all.

And now it was ready to begin again.

Just then, a boy rounded the corner. He scowled at his form and walked past, obviously at odds with whoever owned this form previously. No matter. He had been through thousands of years of torrential space, he'd learnt to keep a strong sense of he didn't, he'd have disappeared by now.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

The TARDIS landed safely, for once.

"Wow, that's cold!"

"What?"

"It's, according to this, -44 degrees Celsius out there!"

He grabbed a long, multicoloured scarf from his pocket and wrapped it around his throat, running outside. He came back in a second later and threw away the scarf.

"Not cold?"

"Not anything. There's nothing in the air! No tinge of excitement! No...no mystery. There's something wrong. And we're gonna fix it!"

"What exactly could be here?"

"Anything! That's the beauty of it! Could be Cybermen, Daleks, dinosaurs, Elvis, even me! Now there's a thought..."

"Can we just go?!"

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

He entered a long, cold dining room. He was never famished. At least, not for food. He needed to take forms, or else he would diminish and cease to exist.

A tall woman walked in, surprised but slightly happy.

"Henry, what a lovely surprise!"

He grunted, looking to the floor. His tongue had not yet formed, restricting even primitive speech.

"Oh, so we are at odds!"

"ugh" he breathed, scowling. He felt hungry. His body formed the energy again, dispelling any other form. It took the appearance of the woman, who like her husband, changed into energy and disappeared with a similar scream.

She walked out of the room, through the other door.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

Outside of the TARDIS was bleak. Dead grass sprawled around the area, topped off with a tall, looming, grey castle with blackened, cracked windows.

"Where are we?"

"Earth, probably. We're at the center of the scar, so be careful. This'll be one of the outcomes, so it could be good, bad or extremely messy."

They strolled over the cobbled-bridge, chills overtaking their spines. The Doctor knocked on the old, wooden door, which swung open.

"Ok, I don't know if that's creepy or a cliché."

Inside was well-furnished, with rows of bookshelves and a wooden floor, with an ornate carpet.

"I had a console room like this once." he said, looking at the books to see if there were any rare items. He mumbled the words 'Black Orchid', removing a leather-bound book.

"Doctor, I feel like I'm being watc-"

"LEAVE NOW OR FOREVER LAY IN SLUMBER!"

"Ok, either the castle doesn't like us, or you're a trainee ventriloquist."

"It's not the last one."

"Had a feeling you'd say that."


	14. The Castle Part Two

"I do hope we didn't frighten you!"

"Yes, we do hope."

A boy and a girl emerged from almost nowhere, smiling.

"I'm sure you do." The Doctor sighed.

"Why are you here?"

"Rhetorical or proper?"

"Proper, you idiot."

"We're here because we want to be. Question is, why are you here?"

"Because we live here."

"With who?"

"Our parents."

"And they're were exactly?"

"How should we know?! All they ever do is pamper themselves. No one in this family has ever said "I love you" or "thank god you're safe" or anything like that, because no one cares!"

"You t-t-t-two, o-out n-now to b-bed!"

There was a woman, who also seemingly appeared out of nowhere. She brandished a switchblade, and jerked it towards the stairs.

"You must be their mother."

"Ughrh-yu-yeh-he-Yes, I am the mother."

"And when you're using your first name?"

"Y-you don't n-need to know that!"

"Why do you keep stuttering on random words? If you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm not stuttering at all. Now, who the hell are you?!"

"The Doctor. This is Maxine. We're part of social services, come to look around for signs of child abuse and the like. You mind if we have a look around?"

"Go ahead, you won't find anything."

He plucked the book he'd been looking at earlier, opening it up and removing a note.

"Ahem," he sarcastically said, "dear Henry, please refrain from supplying the children. They are a hassle, an unneeded one at that. Yours, Esme."

"Well that's...unfortunate."

Maxine scoffed.

"It's stuff like that that'll get your children put in a safe situation."

Esme furrowed her brow.

"But I need to feed!"

"Sorry?"

"Maxine, when I say run..."

"Why?"

"Because that's not a human being. In fact, I'd go as far as to say that it doesn't even have a physical form."

"Correct, Doctor. I am the last remnant of the Derifeen Energy Cluster."

"Come again?"

"The Derifeen Energy Cluster! The mass energy from aeons ago? The Eternals used it to temporary planets as war bases?"

"Nope, not ringing bell nor buzzer!"

"No matter."

"Um, Doctor, can we-"

"Yeah."

They ran into a stone hallway, grabbing the two children by the hand.

"Hey!"

"Eavesdropping's not healthy!"

A large ball of firey-red energy burst after them, speaking a mangled language as if it were English .

"Harghhhhhh gergerry huffta!"

"Shouldn't we be able to understand it?!"

"The TARDIS doesn't always translate. Should really fix that!"

"Can you?!"

"Nope! Now...left!"

They skidded around the corner, to the left. He removed the sonic and scanned around, hiding with the others in the lower kitchens.

"Oh that's...wow."

"What?"

He showed her the sonic.

"But that's-"

"The TimeScar. I knew it was lying. I mean, an energy cluster made by the Eternals! Pah!"

"Then what is it?"

"That's something I know, and something it doesn't."

"And?"

"I'm going to barter with it."

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

"Yoohoo, Energy Ball!"

"Herrggjbhwush!"

"Oh give it up! We both know what you really are."

"Which is?"

"Nothing but a cheap trick. A test. Because this is all a test. TimeScars. Put a space in it. Time scars. Because it does. But that has nothing to do with this. Just trying to sound ominous, sorry about that. You can come out now, all of you. And drop the simulation."

Everything went black, before a blinding spotlight hit him.

"Well folks, we got ourselves a honest winner!"

"Studio lights up!"

A burst of light flung itself into the scene, revealing a cluster of television cameras.

"Wait, we're on TV?!"

"Not quite Maxine. We're being lead to believe we're on TV."

"What's happening then?"

"You're on TV. The Doctor isn't."

Another light flicked into life, revealing the Doctor, perched over a pit of fire.

"Are you serious?!"

"Maxine Vaughn! Time to answer some questions!"

She blinked, and was almost immediately whisked into a chair and strapped down. A strange, red helmet was then tied to her head.

"Now Maxine. Every question you get wrong brings you one step closer to becoming a vegetable, and one step closer to the Doctor's death. Five questions, five answers."

"Maxine, don't you dare get these wrong! For your sake!"

"Question One! Who fought in the Last Great Time War?"

"The Time Lords and the Daleks!"

"Correct! Question Two! Name the alien species which is native to Bellikia!"

"The Bellek?"

"Correct! Question Three! What falls?"

"Pardon?"

"Oh sorry, if you ask for a repeat your brought down four levels! One last chance! What falls?!"

"...it...falls?"

"CORRECT! Next qu-"

The asker stopped, as gunfire broke out.

"Police! Stop right there!"

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Maxine was still confused.

"Wait, so this whole thing is purposefully random?"

"TimeScar's dictating the events, I think. Can't be sure. Could've been predestined to turn out like this. Imagine, being drawn to a time beacon which just happens that be in a simulated castle which happens to be in an illegal death quiz."

"Where to now?"

"I think I can answer that."

They turned to see a familiar face, dressed in the same clothes they'd seen him in last.

"Doctor."

"Private Smith."

"Please, call me Gabriel. Hi Maxine."

"Gabriel."

"Why haven't you gotten back to UNIT?"

"Because I'm needed here. I had to find you, Doctor."

"Why?"

"Because something's falling towards Earth. Pretty quickly."

"What is it?"

"That's the problem. We don't know. Had to label it as, well, 'it'."

"It falls...just like the host asked me."

"Come on then, show us this cataclysmic destructive 'it'!"


	15. it falls Part One

Gabriel, Maxine and the Doctor got into an awaiting four-by-four, which was caked in dirt and grime.

"Wait, so explain it to me again: there's something falling really quickly towards the earth and no one can tell what it is?"

"Well...technically, we can tell what it is."

"Then why call it 'it'?"

"I think I know." interrupted the Doctor, straightening his bowtie.

"Go on."

"Me and Maxine were tracing a Time Scar, a rip in the Vortex that has a random outcome for many outcomes. This is what the Scar's applying to. Not the castle, this. Which can mean a lot of things."

"Any of them important?"

"Does being at the center of the Vortex count as important?"

They both gave him astonished looks.

"Well, not quite the center but close enough. See, when the Time Lords were still around, when Omega got us time travel, an alternate universe came to be. Usually they''d ignore this kind of stuff, but this one...some say the Unfäul came to us from it. A split happened, and of course, things came to and from it and us. Rassilon ordered the capture of a visitor, tests, interrogation, that kind of stuff. And then, when the visitor wouldn't co-operate, he trapped the universe in a small, wooden box and in turn trapped the box at the centre of the Universe."

"So...you're saying there's a universe in a box which is then in the middle of the most important thing in the universe right now and that it has nothing to do with whatever is falling?"

"Actually, I think something linked to it is falling. In fact, I reckon I know exactly what's falling. I reckon...something's come through the box again."

"Doctor, has this thing got a name?"

"Tons. Devil's Cage, Izapaactaitah, simply The Box. Well, aren't you going to ask? What's coming through?'

"Well?"

"An explosion. Big one. Or at least that's whatever the thing that sent it wants us to think."

"And what's not what we're meant to think?"

"Something that will do damage, anyway."

They came to an abrupt end.

"We're here."

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Inside was like the interior of the TARDIS, only a shimmering grey and emerald. There was a spiralling stairwell leading up to a wide, glass platform and a monstrously gigantic telescope, which hummed slowly, lowly and monotonously.

A short, bespectacled man walked confidently towards them, smiling and twisting his hands around.

"Professor Kell, these are the people I told you about."

"Splendid! Absolutely splendid!"

"Thanks. So, uh, what's the dealio with the tubio?"

"Pardon?"

"The big telescope? Presumably it's tracking this mysterious falling thing?"

"Oh, well, let me show you!"

He beamed at his two new visitors and led them up the stairwell, humming merrily. Upstairs there was a row of switches and levers.

"Now...just a turn here...and a flick here...and a push here...and there!"

A projected image of space burst from the bottom of the telescope and into the clear air. A burst of yellow light shot across the landscape.

"Hang on...can you stop this thing?"

Kell pushed a button and the image froze.

"Can I zoom?"

"Of course."

The Doctor zoomed in.

"Knew it! Not trying to be smug or anything. Well, maybe I am. Still, won't hurt the situation. That'll hurt the situation, mind. I'll just stop talking and explain then."

"You'd better."

"That's what you lot call space junk. Y'know, bits and bobs left behind from space missions. But to the trained eye..."

He zoomed even further, before using the sonic to clear the image up.

"But that's..."

"A bomb. Big 'un, too. One that big would decimate the entire planet!"

"So whatever is inside this box is trying to blow us up?"

"Maybe...possibly...probably...I don't know yet. Need to get a closer, proper look."

"You're not considering going near that!" the professor coughed in an almost comical way.

"I'm definitely seriously considering. Why wouldn't I be? Oh right, big explosiony-wosiony stuff. I'm 99% sure I'll be safe-"

"The atmosphere is too crisp up there, my good man. Result of years of ozone bio-regenerative experimentation! It'd cut through you like a scissors cuts through paper!"

"-I'm 75% sure I'll be safe."

He sprinted down the stairs, followed by the others.

"Doctor, I-"

"Yeah, Maxine?"

-I really feel like we're being watched..."

"So do I. Anyway, ignore it. Bit too distracting."

They got back into the jeep.

"Where to now?"

"Where's the nearest launch site?"

"About five, ten minutes by car."

"How long by foot?"

"Twenty."

"Well, bit of exercise never hurt. Come on then, we've got a date!"

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

The Doctor had ran most of the way, taking a break to "stretch his gloits". The others, when they'd caught up with him, stared at the extremely large launch site.

"That's...kinda cool."

"I know!" smiled the Doctor, straightening his bowtie.

They sauntered inside (thanks to Kell's military clearing and a bit of jiggery-pokery) and found themselves face-to-face with a rather determined, troubled-faced scientist.

"Who are you lot?" she asked, her voice hoarse and pained.

"We're...um...from the Astronaut Society. Group outing, picnic, that sort of thing. Kind of tranquil boredom in some ways, though the parties are wild!"

The Doctor smiled and clapped his hands together.

"Never heard of you."

His face immediately turned sour.

"On the scale of insults, that's a solid five! I'll have you know we're fantastically superior to any other niche, slightly wild groups! Actually, I demand we see your commanding officer!"

"I am the commanding officer."

"Oh, right, well, that's...that's...we're astronauts!"

"Were you expecting a man?"

"No, of course not. Just that you're a scientist..."

"Yes, I am a scientist. And, if you are an astronaut, I can't imagine why you'd want to be here."

"Well, for space stuff obviously."

"Yeah, my friend Maxine here- I can call you Maxine? 'Course I can. I'm the Doctor- anyway, Miss Vaughn is right. We're here for space stuff. Cool space stuff. Really cool, dangerous space stuff."

"Like what?"

"Bomb. In space, that'll destroy your planet!"

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

They used a scanning machine inside the launch-zone.

"There. That's your bomb."

"That's not a bomb. My ex turned out to be a bomb maker, long story. But that's not a bomb."

"Of course! I'm an idiot! Idiot Doctor! Stupid stupid stupid!"

"What is it then?"

"It's not a bomb, nor a warning. It's a beacon! More precisely, it's a magnetic beacon, sort of, kind of, ...yeah...It's like a moth to flame, dragging something into or out of our universe."

"What's it dragging then?"

"There's something else in the junk...has to be. We need to get up there. Now."

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

The Doctor, Maxine and Gabriel made final checks with their suits, stepping into the waiting rocket.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah. Sure as ever."

"Right then. All checks performed?"

"Check."

"Alright then. Five, four, three, two, one. Launch!"

The rocket took to the skies, leaving behind a trail of grey smoke.

"Doctor, what do you think is up here?"

"I don't know. But I'm worried."

"I think we all are."

They began to slow down.

"What's happening?"

"Something's outside...oh."

"Well?"

"Side effect of the beacon...we're being ripped apart. If we don't get away soon, we'll die. Or at least get thrown into nothingness. Well then...Geronimo!"


	16. it falls Part Two

Gabriel slammed down on the controls, giving the rocket a slight burst of uncontrollable energy. They stopped, the Doctor reassuring them that the minor danger was over.

"It's safe, right? To go out there?"

"Not really, but it's worth a shot."

He strapped himself up, making sure everything was ok.

"You two, stay here. Need someones to make sure I don't drift off into oblivion."

"Be careful."

"I'll try."

He edged himself outside, giving one look behind before leaping out into the ether. He curled his body slightly, gaining a solitary position.

"Doctor, we ok?" crackled Maxine's voice over the intercom.

"Sort of. I can't see the beacon at all really."

Then it shot past him like a torpedo.

"Spoke too soon! Hang on, it's going _uppppppppp!_"

He was dragged upwards, being attracted by the force of the beacon.

"Doctor!"

Maxine ran and grabbed the harness, pulling the Time Lord back inside. Past them flew a giant, stone object, a sickly gold.

"Are you ok?!"

He brushed her aside, running to the controls.

"Fine, ignore me."

"Did you see it?!"

"What, you nearly dying?"

"The beacon's got whatever it's been sent for, we need to follow it."

"It's too dangerous!"

"It's perfectly dangerous enough! Besides, what's the worst thing that could happen?"

"We could be sucked into space."

"That's just a handicap."

"Well, I dunno! Maybe an angry space duck!"

"Oh please! Angry space ducks live behind the sun, besides they only have beaks and a Cockney accent, don't do any harm."

"...fine. Gabriel, come on. We're following the beacon."

The Doctor smiled, running to the seat beside Gabriel.

"Full steam ahead!"

The rocket (it was really more of a Lux Interstellar Research Explorer, or LIRE for short) chugged slowly forward.

"Is that it?" the Doctor moaned, frowning like a disappointed child.

"Sorry, just trying to annoy you."

Gabriel slammed a fist against the control bank and they jolted forward without control. They began to spiral like a ribbon, speeding quickly and powerfully. They eventually came to a halt, rather unexpectedly.

"Why have w- oh, you're joking."

"What is it?"

"Doctor, we've run out of fuel."

"Well, we're gonna have to go outside. Bit nippy, so wrap up."

"How much further do we have to go?"

"Look outside."

The beacon was floating slowly, the mystery object attached to it like an unborn child is stuck firmly to an Umbilical cord. As it remained almost still, a wave of recognition drowned Maxine.

"But that's..."

"The Tempergron. Yes, I know. Known for a while."

"But I thought it wasn't real?!"

"Everything is real. If it isn't real it can't be in a dream. Hence that."

"So, uh, what's a Tempergron?" Gabriel interjected.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a lump of resurrecting rock which shouldn't actually exist but does so anyway. Come on, we're going outside now."

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

The Doctor rubbed the familiar rock with an outstretched palm, an intense look of nothing on his face.

"It's the same one, alright. But what could they want with you..."

He shot his hand away.

"What's wrong?"

"It spoke!"

"What?!"

"It said something, something faint..."

"Which was?"

"Time. Just that. 'Time'"

It began to rumble like a train track, spitting and letting off sparks.

"Get back! It's passing through dimensions."

The Doctor got closer.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm following it! Have to find out what's happening in there!"

"But you won't be able to get back!"

"Of course I will, I'm the Doctor! I always come back!"

"Not if you don't go!"

Gabriel pushed them out of the way and hugged the beacon, giving one look back to his friends.

"I'll get you news!"

He vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"No!"

"Come on! We can't save him, we need to get back to Earth before the oxygen runs out!"

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

The TARDIS interior hummed with the sound of regret, but also with the tinge of anticipation. The Doctor, like the always troubled, but giddy, man that he was, stood at the console, looking at the scanner. Maxine had retired to her room, not in any fair state at all.

"_Wait a minute_..."

He ran to his companion's room.

"It's wrong!"

"What?" she whispered.

"The scar! Well, I was wrong not the scar obviously. Although...anyway, I was wrong! It isn't a time scar!"

"What is it then?"

"It's a chain. Of fixed points, creating a solid line of time distortion. Obviously it broke the scanner, made us think it was here. When it's somewhere else entirely!"

"So? What's the big to-do about it?"

"It has to be linked to the alternate dimension, the one Gabriel is trapped in. We can get there, Maxine! We just need to follow the chain!"

She sprung up in her bed.

"Well, where to first?!"

"Well...that's the thing...I have basically, no idea. TARDIS is being uppity, won't tell me. So it's a pick and mix. All we know is one of the locations will have an entrance to what we're looking for."

"Well, come on then! Let's go!"

"Right then, come along Vaughn! Places to go, people to save, dimension to find way into!"

They ran into the console room and went into flight. They smiled at each other, just like it had been at the start.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

Gabriel was surrounded by medieval surroundings, swathed in a thick blanket of dark night. Around him people watched, their eyes piercing his mind. They taunted him, pushed him, kicked him, all without moving.

"Stop it! Stop it!" he cried, but they just made his torment worse. A tall, bearded figure loomed over him, and hit him in the head with the butt of a sword. There was nothing he could do but be in pain, until his friends could free him. And if The Lekar had his way, his friends would never even leave their cold, humming tomb.


End file.
